Defying Gravity (Season Five)
Defying Gravity from'' Wicked'' is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. They re-did the song previously sung in Wheels in Season One, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Lyrics Episode Version= Mercedes: Something has changed within me Something is not the same Kurt: I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Rachel: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep Mercedes: It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Kurt: It's time to try defying gravity Mercedes: I think I'll try defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity Mercedes: And you won't bring me down, no Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Mercedes: Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Kurt: Well, if that's love It comes at... (Rachel: much too high a cost) Mercedes: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye Mercedes: I'm defying gravity Rachel: I think I'll try defying gravity Mercedes: And you won't bring me down Rachel: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Mercedes: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Rachel: I think I'll try defying gravity Kurt: And you won't bring me down Rachel: Bring me down (Mercedes: down) |-| Album Version= Mercedes: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Rachel: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep Kurt: It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity Rachel: I think I'll try defying gravity Mercedes: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down, no Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Mercedes: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity Mercedes: And you won't bring me down I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity Rachel: And you won't bring me down Mercedes: Bring me down |-| Trivia *Chris expressed interest in re-doing this song when asked about what song he wanted to do in the 100th episode. Source *April Rhodes says that this song should be on Broadway after the performance. Ironically it was and her portrayer, Kristin Chenoweth, sang it. Gallery BeeXA0pCMAA08FK.jpg BeeWoxxCYAAi--l.jpg 94b23e2a831a11e3a96f12453be7651f 8.jpg Tumblr n1zp9nlFYq1qe476yo1 500.jpg 100 still (8).jpg 100 still (6).jpg Tumblr n28us6ZE6O1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n28us6ZE6O1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2frtrcMSn1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2frtrcMSn1qe476yo1 1280.jpg MercedesDG100.gif rachelDG100.gif Kurt defying gravity.JPG 100STILL (7).jpg 100STILL (1).jpg Defyinggravity1004.gif Defyinggravity1003.gif Defyinggravity1002.gif Defyinggravity100.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes